In many diseases it is desired to destroy or affect a non-desired tissue without harming the adjacent normal tissue. A non surgical approach has many advantages, such as shorter recovery time. Common non surgical approaches are:                Radiation therapy using X-ray or radioactive materials.        RF or microwave ablation using a probe applied from the outside or inside of the body, with or without cooling.        
Examples of the need for such non-surgical procedure are the destruction of tumors, shrinking of an enlarged prostate and collapsing of diseased parts of a lung affected by emphysema. In a patient suffering from emphysema, the diseased parts can not easily ventilate through the bronchi and trachea, thus preventing the lung from fully deflating and inflating. The trapped air does not allow the diaphragm to move up and down naturally. If the diseased area can be mildly heated, its ability to produce a surfactant coating and other chemicals can be greatly reduced. This allows one to collapse the diseased area by collapsing the whole lung and re-inflating it. The healthy tissue will inflate while the diseased area will stay as a compressed lump. This will allow the diaphragm to move naturally and force air in and out of the healthy lung tissue. This procedure is well known in pulmonary medicine. Background on lung disease can be found in medical textbooks, such as “Pulmonary Pathophysiology” by Dr. John B. West, ISBN 0-683-08934-X. Prior art approaches to heat the diseased parts of the lung involve inserting an ablation device through the trachea and bronchi. This approach has two major shortcomings: only a small part of the lung is accessible, and precise mapping of the diseased area is required, as well as precise location of the ablation device. It is desired to have a system that automatically heats the diseased area without having to locate it precisely. It is also desired to be able to heat all diseased parts of the lung without excessively heating the healthy parts or the surrounding tissue. These and other objectives are achieved by the present invention.